Bedfriend
by Itsinyourimagination
Summary: Continuance after the shooting in the season finale


**Disclaimer; I do not own Rizzoli&Isles**

**Authors note: Just something I scraped together. My very first RI fanfic, but there are more to come! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>"It's raining.."<em>

Maura turned her head, and saw the dark and handsome agent standing in the doorway behind her.

_"Yeah.."_ Usually she would answer with a long bible about how rain and unstable weather could cause stress with humans, and how it affected men more easily than women, but not today. Not now. No, now was not the time for random and unimportant facts about such a thing as the rain. The only thing that mattered right now was Jane getting better. She lied there so peacefully, and so vulnerable, Maura thought to herself.

Jane had a couple of weeks before shot herself, trying to take down a man, and she had successfully made it. The bad part was, she hit her own internal organ, and was rushed to the hospital, where a 21 hour long surgery waited. She had coded a few times on the table, but they managed to stabilize her. And then she went in to a coma. It had been sixteen long days and still no sign of improvement.

..

Maura turned her head back towards the window. The prickling sound from the raindrops colliding with the window, felt soothing on Maura. She never really understood why the rain appeared stressful for others.

_"How.. um.. how, how is she?"_ Special agent Dean stumbled on his words. It was no secret how he felt about the woman lying in the white covered bed.

"_No changes. But, they say she should've woken up by now. The head of neurosurgery said there might be the trauma that causes her not waking up.. I.. I don't know, Gabriel. I just.." _Maura released a sob.

_"I just need her to wake up"_. Maura bent over the bed where her friend was lying. She was crying.

_"I know M, I know_" He sat down beside her to comfort her. It helped.

_"You look exhausted. Let's go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat."_ He took her hand, but before he could do anything else Maura refused. _"No. No, I'm not leaving her here all alone. What if she wakes up? I don't want her to wake up alone!"_ She was rambling so many things at the same time, Special agent Dean could hardly understand what she was saying.

_"Okay, okay.. easy, Maura easy."_ He stroked her arm trying to sooth her. _"You stay here, I'll get you something. You want a coffee?"_

_"Yeh- yes please"_, Maura managed to say between her sobs.

_"Okay then. I'll be back in ten"_. He left the room, and closed the door behind him, leaving Maura alone with Jane once again. She looked at her hand holding Jane's, as if she was born to do exactly that. She bent down to kiss it.

_"Jane? Jane sweetie. Can you hear me? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand. J-Jane?"_ She started sobbing again. It had been 16 long days, with lots of sobbing, and far too little sleep. Jane had a room of her own, where they had placed a bed beside hers. This was the bed Maura had used when staying at the hospital.

Maura cleared her throat._ "Jane, I need you to wake up. I need you to open your eyes, and look at me."_ She held a tight grip of the other woman's hand. _"Rizzoli, I need you to wake up, for me. Please, can you wake up.. for me? I love you Jane. Do you hear me? I love you so much it hurts. I don't know what I would do without you. I need you to wake up, so I can tell you this. I love you!"_

Once again the tears started flowing. Maura laid her head in the side of the bed, kissing, and caressing Jane's hand.

_"Ghh.. Maur? Maura?"_ Jane opened her eyes and saw the beautiful face of the woman she had grown to love with all of her heart.

Maura's head flew up. _"Oh Jane! You're awake. You're awake!"_

_"Obviously"_ Even after just waking up from a coma, Jane was her sarcastic and funny self.

_"Oh, Jane. I've been so worried. I've hav…"_ Jane interrupted her.

_"I love you too"_ She curved her smile and looked lovingly and the woman beside her bed.

For the first time in a few days, Maura was speechless._ "What?"_ She was in a shock. **_Did she just say that?,_** she thought to herself

_"I. Love. You. Too. Maura."_ Jane sighed and sqeezed Maura's hand

_"You do?_" Maura answered in awe. And she got and _"I do"_ as a response.

The two women just stared at each other smiling goofy, and chuckled. Maura stood up, and carefully bent over the bed, trying her best not to do anything that could hurt Jane. She leant softly towards the woman in the bed's face, and closed the space between their lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and it was what they both had imagined. Jane had never been the one to believe in fireworks and all the kinds of things, but as soon as Maura's lips touched hers, she saw fireworks and more to it. She smiled into the kiss and whispered; _"You look terrible"_ followed but a chuckle.


End file.
